jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Valentina Animation
Valentina Animation was an American animated film production company established in 1975 by animator Lorena Valentina. Valetina and several colleagues, all of whom were former Disney animators, left Disney on March 15, 1975 to form Valentina Animation. The studio is best known for producing animated feature films such as The Legend Ninja Warrior,'' Music Magic, ''Tales of the Journey, Animals Story, The Lost Palace, Future DX, Love of Pairs, ''All Hail Princess'', Legendary Quest and Elf Woods. Although the studio also made computer-animated films from 2002 to 2013, all of their films now use traditionally animated. The studio is primarily associated with Warner Bros., but also with some other studios such as Universal Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM), Sony Pictures and 20th Century Fox. History Early history (1975–1984) In 1975, Lorena Valentina, an animator and animation director at Walt Disney Productions, fellow animators Juliette Baker and Nathan Carlson, and eight other animation staff left the studio during the production of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and The Rescuers. Valentina, Baker and Carlson had been working for four years prior to leaving Disney on a project of their own, Doggy & Catty. Coming soon! Initial success (1985–1992) Coming soon! JeremyWorks / Later years (1993–2001) Coming soon! CGI era (2002–2012) See also: Shield Animation Coming soon! Valentina today (2013–present) In February 2013, it was announced that Lorena Valentina became chairwoman of JeremyWorks Entertainment. More coming soon! Influence Coming soon! Filmography Feature films Direct-to-video films Digital films Video games * Pups Escape (1985) * Planet Zone (1986) * Pups Escape 2: Long Way Home (1988) Other * Doggy & Catty (1975; TV short) * Paint! (1977; additional animation) * Too Cool Superstar (1979; animated sequence) * Twice Upon a Time (1983; additional animation) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988; additional animation) * Valentina's Classics Hero (1989-1997; TV series) * The Adventures of Tom Sawyer and Huckelberry Finn (1990; ink/paint, additional visual effects and animation) * The Nutcracker Prince (1990; additional visual effects and animation) * Rover Dangerfield (1991; additional visual effects and animation) * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992; ink/paint, production camera and xerox work) * The Thief and the Cobbler (1993; additional animation) * Life of Teenagers (1994-2000; TV series) * JeremyWorks: Blastastic World (1996, ride film for Universal Studios Florida; character animation) * Space Jam (1996; additional animation) * Cats Don't Dance (1997; additional animation) * Quest for Camelot (1998; additional animation) * The Prince of Egypt (1998; additional animation) * Lucky & Master (2000; additional animation) * Tales of the Journey: Valery's Greatest Adventures (2000-2001; TV series) * The Adventures of Blake & Blainley (2002, additional animation) * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002, additional animation) * Time Travel Releashed (2002, additional animation) * Eight Crazy Nights (2002, additional animation) * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003, additional animation) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003, additional animation) * JeremyToons 2 (2004, additional animation) * The Twisted Tales of Classic (2005, additional animation) * Curious George (2006, additional animation) * Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss (2006, additional animation) * Paint!: Color Forever (2013, additional animation) * Go City! (2014; additional animation) * Jeremy: Battle Unleashed (2015; additional animation) * Avery the Warrior (2016; animation sequences) * JeremyWorks All-Star Quest (2016, cutscenes) * Go City!: World's Most Wanted (2017; additional animation) * Diary Life (2018; short film) * Jeremy: Ultimate Generations (2019; additional animation) * JeremyWorks All-Star: Fighting Smackdown! (2019, cutscenes) * Avery the Warrior: The New Adventures (2019; animation sequences) * Medieval Quest (2019; animation sequences) * Klaus (2019; additional animation) * Lucky & Master 2 (2020; additional animation) * Future DX: Intergalactic Adventures (2020-present; TV series) Canceled films Coming soon! Trivia * Valentina Animation's television specials and shows are made with a higher production value than standard television animation. See also * Warner Bros. Animation * Warner Bros. Feature Animation * Warner Animation Group * Cartoon Network Studios * Universal Animation Studios * Illumination Entertainment * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation * Sony Pictures Animation * JeremyWorks Studios * ClearWorld Entertainment * 78M Studios * DreamWorks Animation * Sullivan Bluth Studios * Amblimation Category:Company